Timeline of events following Daenerys' conquest
The following is a timeline of all major events that occurred following and including the conquest of Westeros by Daenerys I Targaryen. 302 AC * Daenerys Targaryen invades Westeros, usurping the throne from Joffrey Baratheon. * Ser Jaime Lannister is killed attempting to defend King Joffrey. * Daenerys is crowned by the High Septon. * Daenerys appoints Ser Jorah Mormont as Hand of the Queen. * Ser Barristan Selmy becomes Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. * The God's Eye agreement is signed between Daenerys Targaryen and Robb Stark. * Tywin Lannister is killed at the Battle of Ashemark, marking the beginning of the Westerlands Civil War. 303 AC * The forces of Daenerys and Stannis Baratheon clash repeatedly in the Stormlands * Stannis Baratheon and his wife Selyse Florent are killed during the Siege of Storm's End. * Daenerys I marries her close friend and advisor, the Dothraki Mokorro, against the advice of her council. * Daenerys' and Mokorro's first child, Prince Rhaegar, is born. 304 AC * Prince Mokorro succumbs to a fever and passes away. Many treat his death as suspicious. * Both Lord Renfred Rykker and Lord Ardrian Celtigar declare themselves Lord Paramount of the Crownlands, beginning the Crownlander Civil War. 305 AC 306 AC * Daenerys' intervention forces put an end to the Crownlander Civil War. * Renfred Rykker, Ardrian Celtigar and many of their supporters are sent to the Night's Watch. * The Crownlands Council is established * Lord Justin Massey is elected as the first Lord Protector of the Crownlands * Queen Daenerys and Justin Massey fall in love and wed shortly after. * Justin Massey steps down as Lord Protector in favour of Lord Eustace Brune. * The Wall is brought down by the army of the dead, beginning the War for the Dawn. 307 AC * Many battles are fought with the army of the dead across the North. * Ser Jorah Mormont is killed during the Battle of Winterfell. * Lord Commander Jon Snow of the Night's Watch kills the Night King at the Battle of Winterfell, ending the war, before succumbing to his injuries and passing away. * Renfred Rykker is elected as the 999th Commander of the Night's Watch in a surprising victory, concerning Queen Daenerys. * Queen Daenerys and Lord Justin Massey's first child together, Prince Daeron, is born. * Queen Daenerys names Lord Commander Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard as her new Hand. 308 AC * Queen Daenerys leads an invasion force to re-take the Iron Islands from Euron Greyjoy * Asha Greyjoy is named Lady Paramount of the Iron Islands. 309 AC * Ser Barristan Selmy passes away from natural causes. * Lord Addam Marbrand is named Hand of the Queen, settling the Westerlands Civil War for good. 310 AC * Queen Daenerys and Lord Justin Massey's second child, Princess Jaenara, is born. 312 AC * Prince Aeryn Targaryen is born to Queen Daenerys and Justin Massey. 314 AC * Monford Velaryon is born to the Lord of Driftmark, Monterys Velaryon 317 AC * Princess Rhaenys Targaryen is born to Queen Daenerys and Justin Massey 318 AC * Lord Commander Renfred Rykker of the Night's Watch launches the Great Ranging of 318 AC. * Wynafryd Greyjoy is born to Lady Paramount Asha Greyjoy of the Iron Islands. 319 AC * Prince Valyx Targaryen is born to Queen Daenerys and Justin Massey * Lord Renfred Rykker issues a declaration of complete political independence from the Seven Kingdoms, claiming the Night's Watch as its own free state, with him at its head. * Lord Renfred's forces begin pillaging the lands south of The Gift. * Prince Rhaegar Targaryen is formally invested as Prince of Dragonstone, having reached the age of sixteen. 320 AC * Lord Paramount Robb Stark's forces clash with the Night's Watch at the Battle of Moletown. It is discovered the Night's Watch were using enslaved Free Folk in their army. * Robb Stark executes Renfred Rykker and many of his men for high treason by Queen Daenerys' order. 322 AC * Prince Aenar Targaryen is born to Queen Daenerys and Justin Massey, their final child. 323 AC * Queen Daenerys visits Winterfell with her family, with the intention to introduce Prince Rhaegar to Lord Robb's daughter Alysanne, who were to be wed, as per the terms of the God's Eye agreement. However, Rhaegar has no interest in Alysanne and spurns her. She is later comforted by Prince Daeron. They remain in contact for the coming years. 324 AC * Prince Rhaegar, feeling disillusioned by his role as Prince of Dragonstone, causes controversy by leaving on an unannounced trip to Essos to visit the lands of the Dothraki. 325 AC * Prince Rhaegar informs his mother via letter that he has wed a Dotharki woman and intends to return to Dragonstone imminently. Prince Daeron learns of this and begs his mother to allow himself and Alysanne Stark to wed, as Rhaegar broke the betrothal. Daeron reveals the two have been in love since their first meeting two years prior. * Queen Daenerys and Prince Daeron ride for Winterfell on dragonback to inform Lord Robb of the circumstances. Although outraged, Robb allows Daeron and Alysanne to wed. * A month later, Lord Robb's host arrives in King's Landing with Alysanne, and she and Prince Daeron wed in the Great Sept of Baelor. 326 AC * Prince Rhaegar returns to Dragonstone with his wife, a Dothraki woman named Davri. 327 AC * Hand of the Queen Lord Addam Marbrand is killed in battle in the Westerlands. Queen Daenerys appoints her husband to serve as Hand until she chooses a successor. Shortly after, she names Lord Monterys Velaryon of Driftmark as her new Hand and he and his family travel to King's Landing. 328 AC * Prince Rhaegar announces his wife has given birth to their first child, a boy he names Zhavvo. The lords of Westeros react negatively to the notably Dothraki-inspired name. 329 AC * Prince Aeryn and Monford Velaryon, son of his mother's Hand, secretly begin a romantic relationship. 330 AC * Prince Rhaegar is assassinated by unknown assailants. His wife and infant son flee to Essos. * Queen Daenerys sends men east to retrieve her grandson; they are ultimately unsuccessful. * Queen Daenerys names her second son, Prince Daeron, as Prince of Dragonstone. 333 AC * Prince Daeron of Dragonstone and Alysanne Stark have their first child after years of difficulty conceiving, a boy named Jaehaerys. Prince Jaehaerys' birth causes his grandmother Daenerys worry, as he inherited his mother's dark hair rather than the silver-blond hair of his father, a trait which she fears could throw his legitimacy into question. 334 AC * Princess Jaenara Targaryen meets and falls in love with Prince Qoren of Dorne during his visit to the capital. The two travel to Dorne and wed, with the blessing of both Queen Daenerys and Qoren's father, ruling Prince Trystane. * Princess Rhaenys Targaryen confesses her love for her brother Prince Aeryn, unaware of his relationship with Monford Velaryon. He spurns her advance. 335 AC * Monford Velaryon is assaulted and beaten to death whilst visiting an orphanage in King's Landing. Prince Aeryn learns of his death and, a few days later, commits suicide out of grief. * Hand of the Queen Monterys Velaryon resigns in protest after perceived inaction by Queen Daenerys to apprehend his son's killers. * Daenerys enters a deep depression and appoints Prince Daeron as her new Hand. 336 AC * Prince Qoren Martell and Princess Jaenara Targaryen have their first child, a boy named Mors. 337 AC * Princess Rhaenys has a sexual encounter with one of the smallfolk of Dragonstone in an attempt to move on from Aeryn's death, and gives birth to a bastard son she names Viserys. Rhaenys disowns him and abandons him in an orphanage on Dragonstone. He would grow up unaware of his royal blood under the name Harry. 338 AC * Prince Qoren Martell and Princess Jaenara Targaryen have their second son, naming him Perros. * Princess Rhaenys, while on a visit to the Reach, discovers a 72-year-old Cersei Lannister, living as a peasant in a small village near the border with the Westerlands, alongside her now adult children Tommen and Myrcella and her grandchildren. Rhaenys burns the village with her dragon, thinking reporting Cersei's death to her mother will allow her to be forgiven for giving birth to a bastard son. The news outrages Daenerys who refuses to speak to Rhaenys for what would be the final years of her life. 339 AC * Prince Valyx Targaryen is formally ordained as a Septon and is appointed to his mother's small council for matters concerning the faith. 343 AC * Queen Daenerys I Targaryen dies at the age of 59. She is succeeded by her eldest surviving son, who ascends the throne as King Daeron III Targaryen. * King Daeron names his brother Valyx as Hand of the King. * King Daeron names his son Prince Jaehaerys as Prince of Dragonstone. * King Daeron goes back on a promise he made to his sister Rhaenys to give her a seat on the small council, creating a rift between the siblings.